Eyes Of The Storm
by ArashiAme
Summary: Belphegor claims needing to be away from the varia,what's his true intentions for visiting gokudera? possible OOC shounen-ai other chapters coming soon! Review! will update with chapters as soon as possible. **Please read profile for info!**
1. Chapter 1

**Warning**: Bel might not be in character sometimes.. so yea :D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Khr, so yes laugh at my pain... T^T

Gokudera was walking back from the store, where he had bought some dinner, because he really shouldn't be trusted to cook when he was in a bad mood. He was about to turn a corner, when he was suddenly grabbed by the arm and spun around. He felt himself collide with another body. His body tensed when he looked up to see who the offender was, when he saw blond hair. His breath left him when he realized the person grinning at him was none other than Belphegor from the Varia. He tore himself from the prince's grip and hand gripped a stick of dynamite.

" What the fuck are you doing grabbing me like that, and why the hell are you here?!" Gokudera said, eyeing the strangely calm assassin.

" The prince left the idiots in Italy because the were being annoying as hell, and I wanted to see you again, You should consider it a honor to have my attention, Ushishishi~" said the blond- haired prince, as he now tried to catch up with Gokudera who was quickly walking away.

Gokudera was trying to figure out why the hell things like this happen to him as he finally got to his apartment, and knew Bel was somewhere behind him. He thought about just shutting door in his face, but he knew his boss would be disappointed if he didn't try at least to give a him place to stay for awhile. He sighed as he opened the door, and Bel walked in and started wandering around. Gokudera cleared his throat, which caught the blond's attention and prepared to lay down some rules.

" Look Psycho, I got some rules for you to follow while you're here, 1. No ripping up my leather couch with your knives, not go into into my room, unless I somehow invite you, 3. No long distance phone calls, not try to kill me while im sleeping, or I will blow you up, do you understand?", said Gokudera, as he watched a grin form on the lips of the blond.

" _His lips... look really soft... what the hell am I thinking?! He's crazy and he's my enemy!"_

He shook his head and walked to the kitchen to put down the food and heat it up for them to share, when Bel came up behind him, and wrapped his arms around his waist. He turned around with anger radiating off him, and glared at him.

" Get the hell off me!" Gokudera snapped as he tried the pry the offending arms off, which only made their grip even tighter.

" The prince has decided that you will be my lover, and doesn't mind that your a commoner" whispered the blond into Gokudera's ear, which to Gokudera's shock, sent a shiver down his spine and went off like fireworks through his whole body.

He had to admit it wasn't a bad feeling. But there was no way he was going to admit it, so he shoved him away and turned around to hide his red face.

" You bastard! Who the fuck gave you permission to touch me?! Don't ever do that again!" said Gokudera , who was trying to pull himself together.

" Ushishishi~ I'll do as I please because I'm a prince and you belong to me now" , said Bel who had suddenly pulled out his knives, which were now spread through his fingers like a metal fan.

A/n: There will be more chapters coming soon :D and no Bel will not hurt Gokudera because he lurves him xD


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n**: The second chapter! Oh I will not have them fall in love and get to the sexy make-outs just yet! It will happen slowly, but surely.... if I can wait that long myself ;D

Gokudera stared at the blond as if he just went off the deep end. It wasn't so much the knives, because really, he had plenty of firepower to defend himself. It was the fact that he had to explain all of this tomorrow to Tsuna. He turned away to begin heating up their food.

" Gokudera" said Bel from the kitchen floor, where he was sitting cross-legged and staring at the sliver-haired teen , wanting attention.

Gokudera was in truth a little surprised because the blond had never said his name before, and turned around to see him sitting on the floor grinning up at him.

"What do you want now?" said Gokudera, who was now pressing the buttons on the microwave so hard, it was like it personally offended him in some way.

" I want you to play with me" whined Bel, who was lying on his stomach with a pout on his lips. He always had someone to play with back home.

" The only thing I'm doing is giving you food and then I'm going to bed" growled Gokudera who noticed the pout on Bel's lips and how cute it made him look. Which meant he definitely needed some well deserved sleep, he thought to himself.

" Heh, you are really sexy when you get angry" stated Bel, who got up from the floor and sat at the table. He peered through his hair to notice Gokudera was blushing.

"Tch. Whatever, clean up when you're done, im going to bed" said Gokudera as he made his way to his room and locked the door behind him.

"Ushishishi~ like locks are really going to keep me out" Bel whispered to himself, a grin spreading on his face.

**^3^3^3^3^3^3^3^3^3^3^3^3^3^3^3^3^3^3^3^**

Gokudera growled to himself as the sun burned through his eyelids. He lazily lifted his arm to cover his eyes and tried to shift under his covers, when he realized something was wrapped around his waist and held him firmly in place. He knew who it was already, but turned his head to see anyway. Bel had his arms wrapped around his waist and was sleeping against him. He was still tired, so he took some deep breaths and counted to ten. He tried not so gently pull Bel's arms off, which only made Bel unconsciously tighten his grip. Deep in the back of Gokudera's mind, he knew he didn't mind this at all. In fact, he liked it... _a lot._ But none of this he voiced out. He would take it to the grave, so help him. He was distracted from his thoughts, when Bel's hands began to wander across Gokudera's chest. He took this opportunity to sit up and move away from him.

" If you know what's good for you, you better get out now" Gokudera hissed.

" The prince demands a good morning kiss from his lover" said Bel, who squared his shoulders, making it known he wasn't leaving until he got what he wanted.

" Go to hell!" Gokudera yelled at the blond. But truth is he really wanted to. Which dumbfounded him and made him question his sanity.

" Do you need persuasion?" said Bel, grinning as he pulled out his knives, clearly bluffing.

" Tch. Fine since I know you are stubborn as hell" said Gokudera. He really didn't want the blond to think he wanted to. He leaned forward and lightly touched his lips to the other boy's face so quickly it was hardly a kiss. But he noticed it seem to

" Now, hurry if you want any breakfast or you'll starve" said the sliver-haired teen as he walked out, leaving a very flustered and blushing Bel.


	3. Chapter 3

"I swear after this is all over, I'm going to need a therapist" said the bomber as he walked to the kitchen to make breakfast for himself and the burden that was now temporarily living in his apartment. He blushed as he

remembered the innocent kiss he gave to the assassin not too long ago. Again, he mentally slapped himself as he

opened his fridge to see what he could possibly cook up in his state of mind. He was too wound up and decided to save his apartment from a fiery death and eat at Tsuna's place. Gokudera made his way to the living room and dialed his friend's number.

"Hello?" said the small voice from the other end.

"Tenth! Good Morning!"

"Oh hey Gokudera ,what's wrong?"

"Ah nothing, I was just wondering if I could eat breakfast at your place?"

"Sure, no problem"

" Thanks! Oh and I have something I have to.. uh discuss with you"

"Okay, well see you when you get here, bye"

"Bye"

Gokudera rubbed his temples at the monster headache that was forming, which meant this day was going to be a long one.

"Oi! Bel , get up and get dressed now!" Gokudera half yelled, half growled at the direction of his room.

Shuffling and mumbling was heard as Bel appeared in the doorway, blond hair sticking up and tiara slanted in a weird way, face still pink.

All Gokudera could do was stare and hope he didn't get a nosebleed. _**Why me?! Why does he have to look so fucking adorable?! This is unacceptable! **_He thought to himself as he heard chuckling. He bypassed the blond on the way to his room to get dressed, furtively locking his door.

"Well, today should be interesting~ Ushishishishi" as he dressed himself to see the 'Commoners' that associated themselves with his lover.

**ooo**

Gokudera took out a cigarette and placed it between his lips, not even bothering to lite it. He was fidgety as he made his way the familiar neighborhood. As he turned the corner, his ears were met with the sound of an explosion, gunfire, silverware crashing, and evil laughter. _Damn, that doesn't sound good for me_, he thought to himself.

"So are we there yet?" grinned Bel as he tried to walk closer to Gokudera, who noticed and immediately moved away.

"Yea Yea were here" said Gokudera as he walked up to the house and knocked.

"Ano, I'll be right there!" said the voice, and Gokudera was meet with a harassed-looking Tsuna.

"Oh , it's you Gokudera, come in so what did you want - was all Tsuna was able to say when he peered to the side of Gokudera, and saw none other Belphegor of the Varia, one the people who nearly killed them all.

Tsuna paled and suddenly the chaos that was called his house suddenly died down and everything was eerily quiet.

"Good morning Bel, what a surprise, why don't you join us?" said Reborn causally as only he can.

"Thanks baby ~Ushishishi" replied Bel as he side-stepped Tsuna and stepped into the house.

"Gokudera, what's going on!?" whispered Tsuna to the silver-haired teen when they were far out of hearing distance.

"Ah W-well this is what I wanted to talk to you about" said Gokudera as he uselessly fumbled for words to describe the situation.

"Come in and let's just get this over with" sighed Tsuna who looked like he was attending a funeral.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note****:** My deep apologies for getting this to you guys so late. Please don't plot my doom, and please keep reading my stories! I might make this shorter than I intended, based on how frequently I can update and upload these chapters. Sorry this is so short Anyways, Enjoy!!!!!!!!!

Tsuna eyed Bel form the corner of his eye. "_There had to be a reason why he was here"_, Tsuna thought to himself, as he showed the Varia assassin to the living room, where currently I-pin was chasing Lambo around the room, yelling in Chinese, and something along the lines of broccoli monster. Bel flopped onto his couch and started to laugh. Tsuna sat across from him and Gokudera, of course, sat next to him, fidgeting and looked like he was about to throw up.

"So, Bel, what brings you back to Japan?" asked Reborn from out of nowhere.

" I was just about to get to that," interrupted Tsuna, who promptly got Reborn's foot to his face. Which made Gokudera, get up and start panicking.

"Ushishishi~ Well baby, it's because Prince Bel is going to make Gokudera my princess, it's that simple" he said, his eyes resting on Gokudera, who was turning red.

"Like fuck I'm going to let that happen, you Psycho!", sputtered Gokudera , who really wanted the floor to swallow him up right now.

Tsuna just gaped at him, which of course made him look like a fish. Which Reborn quickly put an end to by smacking him upside the head.

"Don't put on such a face Dame Tsuna, nothing he said was hard to understand" , said the little Hitman, as he sat on the arm of Tsuna couch.

"Reborn, h-how can you say such a thing, that whole sentence had so many things that made no sense!" screamed the silver-haired teen.

"Ushishishi~ Gokudera, I know you aren't trying to deny how good that sounds, are you?" grinned Bel, who had a strong feeling of cutting something up.

"Shut the hell up! I don't know what you're talking about", yelled the Bomber.

"Well first, This morning, he-, Bel was cut off when Gokudera quickly slapped his hand over the blonde-haired boy's mouth. Then he pulled his hand away, blushing, when he felt Bel's tongue slide across his palm.

"Don't be fucking gross you idiot!" he yelled, as he left the living room.

Poor Tsuna was left alone with the grining Bel, who then took his knives seemingly out of nowhere.

"Uh Goukdera, I'll join you" yelled Tsuna, as he ran from the living room.

Reborn and Bel smirked at each other and got up to make their way to the Kitchen.


End file.
